


Vampire/kitty!Laura Drabbles

by pulsarneutron



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat!Laura, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, catmilla, laura does stupid shit as a cat, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsarneutron/pseuds/pulsarneutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles involving Kitty cat!Laura doing stupid cat stuff with her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura's first transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it or if you hate it or if you find mistakes that you want me to fix okay rad  
> i didn't proof it so sorry for any and all muck ups.i wrote it while i had motion sickness on a plane therefore it might be terrible. hit me up about it at pulsarneutron.tumblr.com

It’s a few months after she got ‘the bite’ from Carmilla. She was more than happy as a vampire. The super strength and speed coming in extremely handy in her everyday life. Never again would she have to ask for help with heavy lifting, she still couldn’t reach anything off the top shelves but that’s okay she figures, can’t be too selfish.

 

However, she has noticed something strange going on. Some nights while cuddling with Carmilla or in the middle of a heated make out session she will find herself beginning to purr, it’s strange for sure but no more strange than turning into a freaking vampire so she never thinks anything of it. Carmilla, however, having gone through this before, knows what’s up.

 

One night Carmilla decides it’s been long enough, Laura has had time to adjust to vampire life and should now be ready to face the other parts of what it means to be an eternal creature of the night.

 

“You’re hair is all over the drain, cupcake” She says, sauntering out of the bathroom to sit on the end of her bed with that smirk on her face.

“isn’t very nice is it?” The blond quipped back

“You’ve been shedding hair more than usual lately” 

“yeah I switched shampoo last week I guess my hair is just getting used to it” Laura replied without even so much as looking up from her computer where she was so desperately trying to finish her Lit assignment

“it could be that..” The black haired beauty trailed off, which, of course, piqued Laura’s interest.

“what?”

“what, what?”

“you have that look on your face, the look that says ‘I know something you don’t”

“ I know a lot of things you don’t, sweetheart. I’ve been around for a good while now” upon seeing the frustrated look on Laura’s face she let out a laugh, she was just so much fun to rile up

“Carm..”

 

Carmilla huffed, for someone with a love of detective shows she isn’t very observant of the world around her.

 

“you’re lucky you’re so cute or I would find your ignorance maddening”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute or I would find your smart ass attitude infuriating”

 

Carmilla smiled at this and leaned over to where Laura was sitting at her desk to give the girl a peck. She leaned back and inch and whispered

 

“you’re a vampire cutie, we can turn into all kinds of different creatures”

The shorter girl squealed at this and shot back on her chair

“oh my god! Carm! Am I turning into an animal? What kind? Does it hurt transforming? What if I’m like a fish or something and one day I transform before I can control it and I’m not near any water and I DIE or..”

Carmilla cut the girl off with a kiss, her rambling was adorable but she was working herself up far too much and soon it would be a full on panic attack.

“Laura, relax” the vampire moved to where the shorter girl was now standing in the middle of their room “it was my bite that turned you, so its safe to assume that you’ll be a cat like me. The purring kind of gave it away a bit too” 

Laura blushed and ducked her head and mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ 

Carmilla just smiled and kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion to tell Laura that she has exactly nothing to be sorry for.

“would you like me to teach you how to transform, cupcake?”

“YES, yes yes yes a million times yes!” now that she wasn’t worried about what kind of creature she would turn into she was far more excited. “what kind of cat do you think I will be? I mean I know you’re a big black panther but I’m not really sure if that kind of cat suits me. Maybe I’ll be a nice little house cat that would be cute”

“sorry babe, you don’t get to pick. But I’m sure your animal will reflect you” Carmilla pulled Laura back towards the bed so the were both sitting facing each other. “You just have to relax, breathe and think ‘cat’”. The look Laura gave her was enough to make the older girl snort with laughter

“think cat? Really Carmilla, I just have to ‘think cat’? 

“yes, really. Close your eyes and imagine it. Imagine being able to walk on all fours, being covered in fur and being warm all over. Take deep breaths and will yourself to transform” As Laura was following her instructions Carmilla got up off the bed so Laura would have some more space just in case she doesn’t turn into a tiny house cat.

 

It started off slowly, Carmilla could hear Laura relaxing and could see a light golden mist start to surround her. After a minute Laura was completely covered in it and Carmilla couldn’t see her at all. Another 30 seconds past and the older vampire heard it before she saw it, a low growl coming from within the cloud. As it dissipated Carmilla got her first look at Laura sitting on her bed, golden, fluffy and, and big. There on Carmilla’s bed sat Laura the lioness, anybody else wouldn’t have been able to recognize her but she had the same big brown eyes and she knew from then that no matter how Laura looked she would always be able to tell her apart from everyone else. 

Carmilla moved forward, slowly extending her hand as to not frighten Laura. She wasn’t sure how in control Laura was currently and she didn’t feel like taking on a Lioness in their tiny dorm room. Laura watched her hand carefully, when it got close enough she gave it a quick sniff before making a little squeaking noise and bumping Carmilla’s had with her head. Carmilla visibly relaxed, ‘at least she seems to recognise me’ she thought. Considering the first few times Carmilla changed into her cat form she tried to kill everything she saw she figures this is going well.

Carmilla started scratching behind Laura’s ears and the giant cat leaned into the touch a little too much and ended up falling on her side with Carmilla’s hand trapped beneath the mattress and the lioness’ head. As Carmilla tried to extract her hand from under Laura the golden ball of fluff rolled onto her back and pulled the vampire down with her huge paws on top of her. Carmilla froze, in this position Laura could easily rip her to shreds but here she is, this beautiful gentle giant rolling around as much as the single bed will allow and holding her girl gently under her paws. Carmilla started lightly scratching Laura’s stomach and she could have sworn she heard the Lioness laugh, so naturally. She tried it again this time with a bit more force. What Carmilla saw as scratching Laura took as ticking and soon she was squirming around with more force and after one particularly forceful scratch (tickle) Carmilla found herself being pushed back with force from the girls giant paws.

Carmilla slammed back into the wall between her bed and Laura’s desk and let out a loud groan. This was obviously enough to get Laura worried and a few seconds and a puff of smoke later there sat the tiny naked vampire Laura.

 

“oh my gods, Carm! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to are you alright?” the girl went to get up off the bed to rush to her girlfriends side. 

 

Carmilla was lightly rubbing her back, more out of habit than of anything actually hurting. She looked up and smiled at her girl “I’m fine, nothing to worry about here, you were actually in more control than I thought you would have been so, colour me impressed cupcake” She leaned over and pecked the shorter girls nose.

 

“however, you’re no longer covered in fur and it’s winter outside so you should probably put some clothes on. We can work on more kitty stuff tomorrow”.


	2. A nightly discovery with zeta society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura stumble upon something unexpected in the woods one night.

Carmilla had always loved hunting alone at night, before she met Laura she would go out the second the sun went down and wouldn’t return until dawn. She didn’t want to be around Will or her mother anymore than she had to so hunting was her escape. 

She still loved hunting at night but now that she had Laura she loved it that much more. They still planned date nights with each other where they could go out to restaurants or watch a movie but the most regular thing they did together that they both enjoyed thoroughly was hunting. At least once a week they would head out into the forests surrounding Silas to eat, hunt and enjoy each others company without worrying about someone bursting through the door with the new emergency of the week.

It had been a few weeks since Laura had first transformed and she had picked it up surprisingly quick. Honestly, Carmilla thinks she might enjoy being a cat more than she likes being human which is how they got into the routine of hunting together, Carmilla in her normal vampire body and Laura in her African cat body. She reasons that being in her lion form makes her feel far more powerful but Carmilla thinks it’s because she is that much larger and can finally reach everything on any shelf if she leans back on her hind legs. 

 

It started off as a typical hunting night, the girls had packed a light bag with some extra clothes for Laura once she transformed back, some napkins because as Perry says ‘stop draping blood through the dorms when you come back at night, and wash your faces it’s starting to scare the rest of the students’ oh and of course some cookies because even as a vampire, hell, even as a cat Laura will always have a soft spot of the sweet things in life.

 

They had been hunting for a few hours now, they’d managed to catch and drain a few deer and at one point Laura had tried to catch a colourful bird, which looked suspiciously like a Pokemon, but she kept missing. Carmilla watched on with amusement as Laura tried to get herself lower to the ground to stalk her prey. She moved slower and slower yet every time she went to pounce it was like the bird knew what was coming and flew off a few meters ahead of them. On the seventh try as the bird flew away Carmilla let out a snort and a laugh and Laura looked back at her with a face that said ‘shut your mouth or you’re next’ 

 

Laura had had enough of the trying to be sneaky tactic so for the next few minutes she bounded after the bird at full pace taking down more than a few trees on her way. She was praying to the gods to just let her catch this bird, if she went home without it after chasing it for the better part of a hour Carmilla would never let her live it down.

 

“one more shot cupcake then we should call it a night, you have an exam in the morning” the vampire said trailing being her. Laura knew she has a point, they usually don’t stay out this long and she did need some sleep. She figured she would put everything she had into one last pounce, she lowered her body as flat as it could go against the grasses and watched. When the bird turned its back she pounced.

 

As if by some miracle she caught it, she actually caught this stupid bird. Finally! 

What Laura didn’t notice however was that the branch the bird was sitting on was hanging over a cliff so down went Laura and the suspicious Pokemon bird she was holding in her powerful jaw down the side of the hill. Carmilla saw the whole thing happen, it's one of the funniest things she has ever seen someone do in real life. Despite fighting off tears from laughter and being almost 100% certain that Laura would easily be okay after that fall she ran after her anyway, gracefully leaping down the cliff face to find the Lion sitting on the ground mouth wide open and the bird nowhere to be seen. Carmilla was going to make a joke about who the real ‘useless vampire lesbian’ is now but she noticed Laura was staring at something.

She followed her line of sight to see what had her girlfriend so shocked that she managed to lose the bird she had been chasing most of the night and 

“oh my god” Carmilla spat out, her mouth joining Laura’s on the ground. A few meters in front of them was a campsite set up the inhabitants of which were too busy with their tongues in each other mouths to notice the pair standing to their side. It was Danny. It was Danny and .. Kirsh?

“HA” Carmilla all but yelled once her brain had finally registered what she was seeing. That got their attention, they jumped apart at lightening speed to see Carmilla standing there with the biggest grin on her face and beside her was a, a lion? 

“Dude, you have a pet lion now? Rad!”  
“What the fuck Carmilla!” Kirsh and Danny yelled at the same time. Carmilla kept the grin on her face but Laura looked like she couldn’t figure out what she had just seen, the poor kitty looked in pain. Carmilla nudged her with her elbow.  
“Look sweetie, the canines are doing each other, when can we expect the first litter?”

Danny looked about ready to kill and Kirsh looked as about confused as Laura felt. She started walking towards them, intent on asking since when the hell they were a thing but they closer she got the faster they moved away from her. 

‘oh right’ Laura thought ‘still a lion’

She shifted back into vampire form and tried it again, only this time the tall duo wouldn’t look at her. She heard a cough from behind her and when she turned she was hit with something soft. Laura looked down at what she was holding, clothes. Oh, yeah she was naked, that explained the cold breeze and how the colour of Kirsh’ face matched Danny’s hair.

“how long have you two been dating?” Laura finally got around to asking after covering herself up a bit more.

“we will get to that, since when are you a freaking lion?!” Yelled Danny “I mean I know you’re a vampire now but you couldn’t have picked a better animal to turn into? Like a Wolf or some kind of dragon?”. At the last word Laura’s eyes bulged and she turned to Carmilla

“vampires can turn into dragons??”   
“there have been cases, rumours that the older ones who could turn into lizard grew wings and flew off. But that’s hardly important now cupcake” Carmilla turned to Danny “stop ignoring our questions, you and the Puppy, how long?” she waited a beat then added “FYI she didn’t get a choice but if she did I’m sure she would have picked a cat anyway because cats are cool” and she stuck her tongue out at the tall ginger. Laura rolled her eyes ‘great’ she thought ‘my 334 year old girlfriend is a toddler’

Finally Kirsh seemed to snap back to reality and answered the question the two vampires were dying to have the answer for.

“We started seeing each other not long after the battle with the dean, it’s cool because we’re both really into inviting other girls home with us and mmpff..” Danny slapped her had across his mouth before he could finish that sentence. There was answering the question and then giving far too much information. 

“We have fun together” started Danny “we don’t put a label or pressure on what we’re doing”

“taking it one day at a time, right ginge minge” Danny’s eyes widened, Laura’s eyes widened, Carmilla laughed so loud you could have heard it all the way from the dorm rooms. Kirsh, the poor baby, looked confused again.

“you did NOT just say that” Danny glared at him

poor Kirsh don’t know what he'd done wrong.

“so the curtains match the carpet then, interesting” Camilla just narrowly dodges the rock Danny had pegged at her head and kept laughing. Laura just felt sorry for Kirsh, no doubt he was in for a rough night.

“so, we’re going to go” She said pulling Carmilla behind her “but guys, now that your secret is out of the bag lets do a double date sometime, k!” she yelled back to them. She’s pretty sure she heard Kirsh yell out a ‘hell yeah Hollis!’ and just a long groan from Danny.

 

Carmilla and Laura’s walk back home was mostly silent, both feeling exhausted from all the running around. They walked into the dorm and Laura fell face first onto Carmila’s bed. 

“Hey Nala?” Whispered Carmilla as she lay herself down beside her tired girl, she got a muffled reply from Laura, and it sounded like a ‘what’

“you lost your Pidgeot” she smiled and buried her face in the blonde’s hair

“you’re sleeping on the floor tonight” she mumbled and pushed the older girl off the bed before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give prompts! feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Grooming for science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura likes massages, LaFontaine likes science.

Laura loves being touched. The first time she changed to show Laf and Perry wasn’t so great, Perry almost passed out and she is pretty sure laFontaine peed a little from excitement. That was a week ago, once Laura showed the two of them she was in complete control while in her cat body they loved having her around. Laf liked to ride around on Laura’s back and pretend they’re some kind of god with the power to tame the big cats, they’re working on getting Carmilla to join in too so that more people will believe them but Carm is less than keen.

Perry, precious Perry. Laura loves it when she goes to her room now. As soon as the initial shock of Laura being a lion wore off she went out to the pet store to pick up all kinds of goodies. Thank god Silas was so weird because if she went to any other shop and asked for a ‘ball big enough for a lion’ and a ‘huge grooming brush’ she may have been given a weird look, if not sent to the nearest psych ward. 

They’re were having their version of a date night together, Laf and Perry invited over Laura and Carmilla for some dinner and to watch a movie. It was nice to have a night off studying once in a while and Laura especially loved movie time since now she could lay across the other three on the couch and Perry would use her special grooming brush and by the gods, did it feel good. At one point Laura even gets the foot twitch going.

“you’re ridiculous” Camilla smiled as she grabbed her back paws and gave Laura a foot massage.

Laura was in heaven, literal heaven. She had the three people she loved giving her a full body massage. LaFontaine was giving her a nice skull rub, perry was using the giant brush on her stomach getting rid of any knots and undesirables and Carmilla was giving her the best darn foot massage she has ever had. She was in bliss nothing could take her out of this. She didn’t even notice that LaF had stopped scratching Laura and was quietly scooping all the dead hair that was coming off from Perry’s brushing up into a bag. Carmilla watched them do this for a few minutes before speaking up.

“what’re you doing?” she asked, leaning forward to look over Perry.

“nothing, I’m doing nothing. Why do you ask?” They replied all too quickly.

“Laura’s fur, why are you collecting it?”

“what, I’m not? I’m just making sure it doesn’t get on the floor. You know how much Per hates mess” they try and cover but Carmilla wasn’t buying the bullshit they were selling.

“Cut the crap, Charles Darwin. What are you doing with my girlfriends fur?” Carmilla stopped rubbing Laura’s paws, narrowed her eyes and turned to seem more confronting to the young bio nerd.

Her and LaFontaine were locked in a heated staring match in front of Perry and over Laura for a few minutes. To Laura, it seemed like eternity.  
She shifted and shrank 'til she was back in human form, looking grumpy as hell. 

“Carm, babe, I don’t care what they want my fur for. Laf, just don’t do anything too dangerous and you can take as many specimens as you need. Okay? Everyone cool?”

Lafontaine looked all too pleased with themselves and Carmilla just leaned back against the couch to sulk.

“can everyone go back to giving me a massage now?” she received a sound of acknowledgement from someone, wasn’t sure who, but she took it as a yes.

“Uh Laura” started Perry, looking white as a ghost, who had been rather silent during the exchange. “Happy to give you a massage but you’ve got to either transform back into a cat or put some clothes on because this is wildly inappropriate.” 

The other two looked back at Laura, seeming to only notice the small girl was laying across them completely nude. Carmilla snorted and LaFontaine looked away faster than Laura had ever seen them move before. She had become so comfortable being naked in public areas that she sometimes forgot that she wasn’t wearing clothes automatically when she sifted back from being a cat. 

“Right, sorry” the young vampire muttered and quickly shifted back into her beautiful golden form. The lioness nudged laFontaines hand to silently tell them they could continue with the rubs. Which they all did. 

Yup, Laura was in heaven.


	4. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets stuck in a tree

Carmilla was walking back to the dorm from a late class. She couldn’t wait to get home and lay face down on her bed for a few hours, and Laura had promised she would go to the hospital today to get her favourite blood for dinner so she had that to look forward to. She had just turned the corner to her dorm when she heard it. A faint ‘carm’

The girl looked around but couldn’t see anything. 

“carrrm..’

There it was again. She dropped the rucksack on her back and had a good look around. It was almost midnight and the campus was empty.

“Carmilla Karnstein. Look up” She snapped her head directly up when she heard the demand and found Laura, her Laura, perched high in a tree at least 5 meters off the ground. She chuckled  
“what’cha doing cupcake?” she asked

“having a picnic” the smaller girl replied rolling her eyes “what does it look like, genius. I’m stuck” the girl blushed and looked away from her girlfriend. Carmilla started laughing but then saw how her girl was shaking.

“Laura, how did you even get up there?”

“I playing around and I wanted to know if I could climb the tree, yanno, as a cat.” She smiled as she said the next part “And I did! I’m a really good climber Carm! I just..”

“just what..”

“When I saw how high I was I got scared and now I can’t get down” The girl was embarrassed, cold and just wanted down

“how long have you been up there?”

“uh..” Laura looked away

“cupcake”

“a few hours, maybe since you left for class” Carmilla heard that and smirked

“I left for class 6 hours ago”

Laura was silent and Carmilla was laughing now, until she realised

“does this mean you didn’t get our dinner?”

“that’s what you’re concerned about? Carmilla! Get me down!”

“Laura, you can just jump down. It will be fine”

The smaller girl was silent

“Laura..”

“I’m scared! Help me Carm please” the small girl seemed to be getting smaller and it squeezed Carmilla’s heart. At that point she noticed the tall ones walking across the quad and had a genius idea

“wait here creampuff” and she ran off

“Red, puppy. I need your help” she greeted them “Laura got herself stuck up a tree, do you have a ladder we can use?”

Danny looked like she didn’t believe her but before she could say anything Kirsh spoke up

“Sure thing angry hottie, they keep a ladder in the shed behind the dorms” Carmilla took off and returned in a flash with the ladder and walked back to the tree with Kirsh and Danny in tow.

“here sweetheart, I brought a ladder and two sky scrapers to help get you down”

It was about now that Laura had gotten into the habit of wearing a bag around her neck with her clothes in it because she don’t think she could handle being perched on a tree, scared and on full display for her ex-crush and her ex-crush’s new crush. Kirsh positioned the ladder against the tree and climbed up, even with his height combined ladder height it was still too short.

“carrrrrm, help! The ladder is too small I can’t reach it” Carmilla laughed and turned to Danny

“Maybe if you sit on bro dudes shoulders you-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, Dracula” she replied holding her hand towards the vampire to tell her the conversation was done

“Rude, I was around long before Dracula even existed” she said, folding her arms and glaring at big red.

“What, would you rather I call you Edward Cullen instead?”

“I’ll cut you” The vampire snarled

“bring it on short stuff.” Both girls were staring at each other with a look the said ‘murder’. Kirsh looked up to Laura then back at the pair on the ground with a worried expression. Laura rolled her eyes

“Carmilla Karnstein, I’ve had to full name you one too many times tonight. Now help me out of this tree!” The older girl snapped her head up to look at her girlfriend, about to explain to her that she is in fact, 100% capable of getting out of the tree herself when a genius idea struck her.

“Fine, you want out. I’ll get you out” she grinned. Laura loved Carmilla when she smiled, she only ever showed her and it was beautiful. The smile gracing her lips currently though worried the short girl. Before she knew what was happening Carmilla shifted into black and was climbing the tree at a rapid pace. She picked up Laura with her mouth and threw her as best she could on her back giving a quick ‘huff’ of air which Laura took to mean ‘hang on’. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the ground. Kirsh was still climbing down the ladder, Danny had this weird look on her face as if she was impressed and Carmilla, well she was laying next to her girlfriend still as black as night.

“Well” Laura stood up and brushed the non existent dirt off herself “thank you Danny, Kirsh for trying to help me. I think it’s time Carmilla and I got home. Goodnight” and briskly walked off, snapping her fingers so Carmilla knew to follow her.

Carmilla knew she was in trouble, Laura hated being man handled and despite being the fastest way to get her girl out of the tree she was still in for a grilling. Which is the exact reason she is deciding to stay in her cat form for the rest of the night. The walk up to their room was quiet, Laura opened the door and Carmilla walked in first going straight for her bed to curl up and fall asleep.

“Carm” Lauras voice was softer than she had expected. Not her ‘bad vampire’ voice. “Carm, change back” she rolled over to look at her girlfriend. “please” Huffing, Carmilla did just that. Now cold from the air hitting her naked form she pulled her blankets up around her. Laura stood up, stripped and got in next to her girlfriend cuddling up close.

“Thank you” she mumbled into the older girls neck, planting a few light kisses where she could reach. Carmilla wrapped her arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote this one and the next one not so sober so I'm sorry if its all over the place and/or has a ton of mistakes. If you find one please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> ily u creampuffs


	5. special birthday package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine gives Carmilla a birthday present both vampires can enjoy

Carmilla and Laura were laying, naked, on the floor of their room. Pupils blown and their breathing deep. Laura rolled over and looked to her girlfriend

“holy shit” she said, Carmillas eyes didn’t move from the spot on the ceiling.

“yuh”

“I can see everything” Laura added

“yuh”

“We’re soaring” the younger girl starting singing

“..”

“Flying”

“..”

“there’s not a star in he-“

“shh”

“carm”

“shh”

“Carmilla”

“ugh” growled the older girl and shifted into her beautiful black panther form. ‘at least this way I don’t have to reply’ she thought to herself

 

\----------------------

 

A few weeks prior LaFontaine and Laura had been prying the vampire for information about personal details from the past which is how they had found out that today was the girls birthday. Carmilla didn’t want them to make a big deal of it “definitely no parties’ she said. And to LaF and Lauras credit, they were true to their word. Laura had taken Carmilla to the roof for a picnic and star watching. The shorter girl was leading her girlfriend back to their room for the uh, second part’ of the night when she noticed a little package in front of the door. She ran to pick it up and the front read ‘ for your pussies ;) love LaF’ Laura blushed and handed it to Carmilla who chuckled muttered ‘I wonder what kind of fun we’ll be having tonight’ and opened it.

 

She isn’t sure what she was expecting but this isn’t it. She grabs the little bag and shows Laura. Catnip.

“is that?”  
“yup”

“and that works on us?”

“oh yes”

“Interesting” said Laura, turning the door handle and pushing on it to let them both into their room. They quickly stripped and shifted into their cat forms, curled up with each other on the floor sharing a bag of catnip. Both beast’s pupils were blown, Carmilla was staring at the ceiling and Laura was staring at Carmilla. The darker girl was making little snorting and huffing noises, which Laura took to be Carmilla she can’t actually speak in that form. The SMALLER girl curled around and nuzzled her nose under Carmillas jaw and sighed. It was only a few minutes later that she felt Carmilla shifting and shrinking back to her vampire form. She leaned back so she wasn’t smothering the girl and gave her a look

‘holy shit’ The girl said, Laura nudged her asking what she was doing

“turns out you stay high” she said, mouth falling open not moving her body at all bar her lips “actually, I think its getting stronger. I can see the future” and of course, Laura couldn’t resist. As she was shifting she could feel it, before she felt like she was floating and she was starting to hear colours.

“holy shit”

 

\--------------------------

 

LaFontaine dragged Perry down to room 307 just to ‘check up on them’ they’d reasoned. It has been awfully quiet in the dorm for the past few hours, if they were honest, they were a little disappointed, they’d expected the two cats to go crazy on the stuff but maybe it hadn’t worked the way they’d hoped. As soon as LaF opened the door though, they knew it had some effect.

Laura looked be curled around Carmilla on the floor sharing their yellow pillow and Carmilla’s duvet wrapped around the two of them. Carmilla was laying on her stomach buried, half into the pillow and half in the other girls hair who seemed to be surgically attached to her girlfriends side.

“Oh my, WHAT happened here? LaFontaine jumped, they had forgotten Perry was also in the room. The only response Perry had gotten from the pair on the ground was a grunt and she wasn’t entirely sure who it came from. It was then that she took in the rest of the room, the curtains hanging on the window were half torn down, clothes were thrown around the room and Lauras bed was covered in empty food and blood bags. 

“Uh, LaFontaine, please explain, what happened to them?” She said in a rather loud whisper.

“I may or may not have left them a bag of catnip for Carmillas birthday” they at least had the decency to act ashamed when Perry turned to glare at them.

“Oh don’t give me that look! They seemed to enjoy it isn’t that what matters.” They gave her the puppy dog eyes to try and soften her up.

“Don worry bout it Laf, we ‘ad fun” came a groggy voice from the floor. Both gingers looked down to see Laura grinning up at them from beneath her hair. She reached up and brushed her hair through her fingers so if was out of her face. “Also, fun fact, catnip is way stronger if you change back to normal from being a cat. Look into that will ya bud?” She turned her attention back to the vampire beside her.

“What? That’s amazing! Your brain must go through some kind of chemical change when transforming. Perry do you know what this means?! No time to explain, we have to go. Glad you guys had a good night” they waved to Laura while, once again, dragging Perry down the hall.

Laura snuggled back down closer to Carmilla, pulling the girl up so she could lay the older girls head on her chest. Laura smiled and kissed the top of her girlfriends head.

“Happy Birthday, love” she mumbled while drifting back off to sleep on the floor. She didn’t know if she imagined it or not but she could swear she felt Carmilla smile against her neck right before she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very method. I was absolutely not sober while writing this one. Enjoy :)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr at pulsarneutron.tumblr.com


End file.
